The Clone
by Alavon
Summary: Project F is back and this time...Nanoha is not there to stop it. R
1. Epilogue: And so it Begins

**A/N:** Whoo-hoo!! Finally! Anyway, this is a launch of a new series of Nanoha that has been dominating my mind for some time. Hope you like it! :D

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Original series...but I wish I did...

-The official theme song for this series is:

"Through the Looking Glass" by Machinae Supremacy

**The Clone**

By:

Alavon

**Prologue:**

And so it Begins...

_It has been nine years since Nanoha disappeared. _

_Nine very long years indeed. _

_Much of the Higher-ups of the Time-Space Administration Bureau were at first shock that the 'Ace of Aces' would just suddenly disappear without a trace and leave behind a 14 year-old child no less. So when the official meeting to discuss Nanoha's current position at the TSAB began, the majority had voted that Nanoha had gone AWOL. _

_Such action was a mistake._

_Many of Nanoha's former students protested the result of the vote and as a result, Nanoha's disappearance was written down as 'KIA' (Killed In Action)._

_But they knew better._

_Everyone knew better._

_Everyone..._

_Nanoha couldn't have been killed in action because she left during time of peace and she was also a Civil Servant and not in the Active Unit._

_It was a mystery that baffled everyone._

_A mystery that will soon begin to unravel…_

…_whether they like it…._

…_or not..._

**A/N**_: Well...it's a start...*shrug* Let me know what you think! :) Thanks! For Ema A.K.A. Rightside Reflection and GaaraEatsTacos._


	2. Chapter 1: Planet Derelinquo

**A/N:** There is only one reference where someone calls Nanoha a 'devil' and not a 'white

'devil'. So I'm trying to keep with the canon (with my own creations of course).

But Nanoha has been called a 'monster' and a 'thing'... ( :3 )

**Disclaimer:** Nope...don't own them...

**The Clone**

By:

Alavon

**Chapter I:**

Planet Derelinquo

----

**7 XXXXX 77XX**

**Time-Space Administration Bureau**

**CASE #:** 558321990

**Department Branch: **Inter-Galactic Criminal Investigation Bureau (NAVY)

**Head Enforcer:** John Quintel RANK: AAA+

**ID:** AAA+3327621JBQ

**Official Report:** SEE BOTTOM

INTERVIEW SUMMARY

**Criminal(s)/Group:** ALPHA DESERT GANG

[] If there was a person or another gang that says that they are better than the Alpha Desert Gang, than it's members would have said, "BRING IT ON!" They were known far and wide all throughout the 'Desert' planet as the most vicious and infamous desert gang to ever hit the I-GCIB (Inter-Galactic Criminal Investigation Bureau) databases.

And they were proud of it....….until THAT girl came along.

So when TSAB members of the ACES (Aerial Combat Enforcers Squad) arrived to end their reign of terror, the members of the gang practically gave themselves to them without so much of using their highly advanced weapons that they were most feared for (they even kissed the ACES feet with tears streaming down their faces).

When pressed for more about who was THAT girl and how she was able to defeat them, the former Alpha Desert Gang all yelled, "THE WHITE DEVIL'S GONNA GET US!!!" and fainted.[]

**End of Report**

---

Enforcer Fate T. Harleown couldn't have been more amused.

Containing her laughter, she asked,"So did they really _faint_?"

Head Enforcer John Quintel narrowed his eyes and spat, "They did more than faint. A few of them actually shit and pissed their _pants._"

"What was left of them by the look of the picture," chuckled Fate, handing the Classified folder to her boss.

John snorted.

"Forget about those wusses, we having a much more depressing matter on our hands."

He stood up and clapped his hands together. The lights dimmed and the room became dark. John waved his hands in the air and a hologram keyboard appeared. After he pushed one button on it a giant monitor appeared in front of them showing a blurred image.

Fate raised an eyebrow.

"For some time we have heard about the 'White Angel' or, in some cases, the 'White Devil'." began John. "At first, we were skeptical. After all, Planet Derelinquo is an Non-Adminstered planet. 67% of the people are nothing more than nomads with a few permanent settlements here and there. It was because of that lifestyle that the Alpha Desert Gang were able to dominate much of the planet with very few people. That is until..." He looked at Fate and said in all seriousness,"...THAT girl appeared."

"And what does that got to do with me?" asked Fate, folding her arms across her chest.

John sighed, rubbing his eyes. He then pointed at the monitor.

Fate took a look and gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth.

"That shadow from the figure looks like RAISING HEART!"

"Exactly..."

Fate stood up, unable to control herself. "But Raising Heart is disabled and locked away behind a security vault in Mary's lab so how could-"

But the look on John's face told her that something was not right.

"Are you telling me that Raising Heart is not _there_?"

"Calm down-" But Fate cut him off.

"Why haven't I been informed of this?!"

John sighed and sat right back down on his chair. After a moment of silence, he finally spoke, tiredness evident on his voice.

"Raising activated herself and disappeared a couple of months ago. We have no idea how and why she left but Raising Heart never was a normal intelligent device after all-"

"But-!"

"AND," John raised his voice slightly. "We didn't tell you because we knew that you were going to react like this."

Fate began to pace the room, unable to say anything.

_How can they have kept this a secret from me?! But more importantly, why did Raising Heart suddenly disappeared after all these years..._

Fate stopped and walked up directly to the monitor with the blurred image. Pointing at it, she asked,"Are you SURE that it's Raising Heart?"

John nodded. "Yes, we are 100% positive that it's Raising Heart."

Fate looked even closer and asked,"Who is this person then?"

John shrugged and stood up again, this time walking towards Fate.

"We have no idea. We tried to trace this person but was unable to. This image was caught by one of the members of the Desert gang -Fate! Where are you going?"

But Fate already had left the room with not so much as a backward glance.

---

"_Ne, Fate-chan?"_

"_What is it Nanoha?"_

"_..."_

"_Nanoha...?"_

"_Do you believe...in a life after this?"_

_Fate looked at her lover and couldn't help but become worried. They were outside their house and Nanoha was looking up at the sky, a sad and peaceful look plastered on her pale face, a look that Fate had never seen in all their time together. The wind silently brushed against them as if trying to sooth Fate and after watching the leaves dance around them, she finally spoke._

"_Why do you ask?"_

_Nanoha shrugged, not looking up at Fate. She closed her eyes and sighed._

"_It's a lovely night and I've never seen the stars shine so brightly..."_

_Fate frowned. She grabbed Nanoha's shoulders and forced her to look at her eyes._

_Amber eyes met azure and the world stood still, neither of them moving._

_Then, ever so slowly, Nanoha reached up and brushed away a single tear that was escaping from Fate. Nanoha then grabbed Fate and brought their lips together._

_And at that moment...Fate knew._

_Nanoha had disappeared the next day._

---

"Enforcer Fate?"

"Huh?"

Fate looked up from her bed and saw her Assistant, Shari who was standing above with a worried look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan," said Shari. "But you told me to wake you as soon as we arrive on Planet Derelinquo."

Fate blinked.

"We're already here?"

Shari nodded.

Fate stood and grabbed the brown cloak that was folded on her desk. She was already wearing the standard clothes of the people of Derelinquo: a battered brown long-tunic with brown trousers and boots. She needed to be inconspicuous; she couldn't afford to lose this chance.

"Anything I need to know before I take the P.O.D.?" asked Fate, looking at herself on a mirror.

"Yes. The last known sighting of the mysterious girl was at the outskirts of the Valley of the Thieves. If you land at these coordinates," She showed her the map. "You would arrive right next to the Valley."

Fate nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Shari. I know the risk you took to give me all this."

Shari waved it off and handed Fate's fighting companion, Bardiche.

"Good luck."

With that said, Fate left the young assistant and headed towards the P.O.D.s holding area. What she was doing could ultimately make her lose her job but Fate didn't care. Something wasn't right.

_Who could be that girl and why is Raising Heart with her? It couldn't be Nanoha since all the reports claim that it's a child. But..._

Fate stopped. She narrowed her eyes and looked around.

Someone was following her.

_So somebody found me, huh?_ Thought Fate.

"Come out at once!"

A loud _CLANG_ and then silence.

Hesitantly, out came Sadame T. Harleown, Fate's biological son, with a sheepish look on his face.

"Um, I wanted to...tag along?" He laughed nervously, scratching his blond hair.

He was an exact clone of his mother. His hair was long and tied in a pony-tail and like his mother, his eyes we're amber but full of life.

He also inherited his mother's love for the color black.

Fate looked down sternly at her son who was avoiding his mothers eyes like the plague.

"Why are you here?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"I want to be with you," he answered.

"You can't come."

Sadame looked up, tears forming. "You're always busy and this time I want to HELP!"

Fate was taken aback by his sudden outburst. It was true that she's been busy but...it was on purpose. Ever since Nanoha left, she just couldn't handle being without her gentle words and touch. Even going out with a nice guy and having a child with him still didn't filled the void that was in her heart. Maybe that was the reason why he left her.

After much thought, Fate finally caved in.

"Fine but put on a cloak."

"YEAH!"

After giving Sadame the lecture, they arrived at the holding area. It was pretty much empty since the ship was suppose to be under maintenance but because Fate knew a few people, she was able to convince a few to lend her a P.O.D. and bring her to the Planet Derelinquo. After imputing her information to the P.O.D.s activation monitor, the door slid open.

"It has a funny shape," muttered Sadame after having a quick look at the P.O.D..

Fate chuckled slightly.

"It's just _round, _Sadame."

"Yeah, but still..."

They got inside and as soon as the doors slid shut the monitors came to life.

A metallic voice spoke making Sadame jump on his seat.

**[Where to, ma'am]**

Fate typed in the coordinates that Shari had given her not too long ago and after a while, the metallic voice spoke again.

**[Coordinates received. Destination: Valley of the Thieves; Planet Derelinquo. Is this correct?]**

"Yes,"answered Fate. Sadame gulped and he grabbed his mothers hand. Fate looked at him and smiled gently.

"Don't worry. It will be over in a minute." she said, soothingly.

Sadame nodded, sweat trailing down his face.

Fate pressed one last button and the bottom latch underneath the P.O.D. opened up.

**[One minute until we arrive at our destination.]**

The robotic arm that was holding the P.O.D. finally let go and they were hurled towards the planet Derenlinquo.

It was dropping fast and the bumps getting more violent.

**[ 10 seconds]**

Fate closed her eyes and she felt Sadame squeezing her hand.

**[9 Seconds]**

It was getting hot...

**[8 seconds}**

It was getting too hot...

**[7 seconds]**

_Who are you?_

**[6 seconds]**

_Are you there, Nanoha?_

**[5 seconds]**

It was dropping even faster...

**[4 seconds]**

_Nanoha..._

**[3 seconds]**

_Are you here?_

**[2 seconds]**

It was slowing down...

**[1 second]**

**CRASH!!!!**

**[Welcome to Planet Derelinquo. We have arrived at our destination.]**

And arrived they had...but they weren't the only ones...

---

**A/N:** The next chapter will be A LOT MORE INTERESTING...and funny...trust me on that :3. Review please...

---

**_Preview Omake:_**

**_-  
_**

**Sadame:** Who are you?!

**Unknown:** Your new friend! *evil laughter*

**Fate:** *Hits the unknown person on the head* Be nice.

**Unknown:** (muttering) I'll Starlight Break you next...

---

_Next time on_ **The Clone**: "The Child of Derelinquo"

See you next time...I hope... :3


End file.
